


Senior Year Was A Trip

by GalaxyBabe



Category: Game Grumps, TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band), Youtube RPF
Genre: Based on True Stories, i may or not not have kept a notebook of things people said at my school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyBabe/pseuds/GalaxyBabe
Summary: Actual stories of weird and funny things that were said at my high school. Senior year was crazy and I miss it.These are going to be short, since they revolve around one quote.





	1. "That test I failed last week? That was an inside job."

**Author's Note:**

> none of these are anywhere near 100% accurate, they're just kinda warmups and stuff like that. enjoy!

“I mean, everything’s an inside job, but we’re not going to talk about that, what’s important is...” The rest of Arin’s sentence was lost in the laughter of the rest of the class, including the teacher. Everyone knew what his report would be about; conspiracy theories, most likely involving the Illuminati. That was all the guy ever talked about.

After that sentence, class couldn’t continue, since even Mr. Fischbach couldn’t control his laughter. Instead the class just talked amongst themselves, drawing Mr. Fischbach into conversations. 

“Everything is an inside job,” Ryan laughed, leaning toward Matt, who was sitting on his left side. “That test I failed last week? That was an inside job.”

Matt broke out into laughter, and the sentence caught Jirard and Jack, who sat two seats behind Matt and Ryan respectively, in a fit of giggles as well. Through his laughter, Matt replied, “My SAT score? Inside job.”

This caught Ryan and the other two in fresh giggles, Matt nearly doubling over laughing. Jirard piped in with “I didn’t get much sleep last night, that was an inside job.”

The rest of class went similarly, the four of them coming up with “inside jobs” that even caught Mr. Fischbach’s attention at one point. These included losing a penny, a t-shirt not fitting, falling with a plate of food, a light bulb burning out, and a notebook falling off a desk. The bell rang what seemed to be far too early for class to be over, but the clock read the proper way it should have, being ten minutes ahead. 

Matt and Ryan gathered their books together, Matt nearly dropping the assigned book in his haste to leave. He ended up having to wait for the stream of students coming from his left toward the door though, and Ryan waited in his row for the same thing. They were finally able to leave as Holly and Suzy passed them by, following Barry, Kevin, Vernon, Brent, Ross, Arin, and Dan. Everyone was still talking amongst themselves, but now with fewer inhibitions of foul language. The hallways were always crowded and loud, so even the teachers that stood as hall monitors couldn’t hear individual conversations. 

Matt and Ryan had the next class together as well, along with having the good luck to have lockers right next to each other, so they walked together to their lockers and to their next class, Business Math, where even more crazy things would undoubtedly be said.


	2. "Who did you learn from, the wall? Because it wasn't Anderson!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the teacher choices suck, i know, but i'm running out of people to put in these positions
> 
> my school had some of the weirdest classes
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://urgencyandapathy.tumblr.com/)

Business Math was by far one of the craziest classes Matt and Ryan had.

Aside from the teacher, Mr. Whetzel, not actually giving a crap about the class swearing or using their phones, it was considered the “basic” math class, done almost entirely online and contained very little actual math. These drew the students who focused more on their social lives than school, those who were genuinely bad at math, and those who needed a full week to learn one vocab word. 

Matt and Ryan fell into the middle category, though Ryan had opted to take Pre-Calculus as well, a choice he immediately regretted. The two sat in the seats closest to the door, Matt in front and Ryan behind, with another student in front of them. The two never paid much attention in the class, instead opting to do other homework or play games online during the scarce lectures.

Today’s lecture somehow had gotten to the Economics course, taught by Mr. Anderson, who really didn’t teach that much or all that well. His poor teaching skills were well-known by students and faculty alike; everyone is his class complained to anyone who would listen about his poor teaching, bad testing, and terrible grading habits. 

Mr. Whetzel had made the mistake of asking something along the lines of, “You guys learned, or are learning, that in Econ, right?” This threw the class into a fit of groans and giggles, even drawing Matt’s attention from his game and Ryan’s from Twitter.

A girl on the other side of the room from the pair scoffed at the question. “We didn’t,” she answered, her nasally voice already grating to Matt’s ears. “Nobody learned anything in Anderson’s class.”

A boy in the middle joined in. “I remember learning that in Anderson’s, shut up.”

The girl fired back, “Who did you learn from, the wall? Because it wsn’t Anderson!”

The comment threw the class into a fit of giggles, Mr. Whetzel trying to calm the class before entirely giving up and laughing alongside everyone. Eventually, the class got back on track and Mr. Whetzel continued with his lecture opting not to ask about Economics anymore. Matt went back to his game, Ryan to Twitter, and the rest of the class went by smoothly, the bell signifying the end of the day ringing at the very end of the lecture.


	3. “It’s keeping my butt from freezing off though.”

Band was always the weirdest class. 

Be it the fact that most musicians are a little off, or that anyone would be near insane to actually put up with Dr. Sung’s existence, things always seemed to spiral out of control, especially during sectionals. Usually, the flutes worked on music during sectionals, but the section leader was absent that day, and Sung had decided to lock himself in his office for the class period, so no one felt like getting any work done.

Somehow the conversation had moved from weird people to “useless” car add-ons. Suzy had proposed built-in cigarette lighters,since most people who smoked carried lighters on them anyway. Holly, Audrey, and Arin had agreed, then Holly brought up seat warmers. 

“No way, seat warmers are great,” Arin countered, shaking his head. “The best thing ever, honestly.”

“But it’s wasting your car battery,” Holly said.

“It’s keeping my butt from freezing off though.”

This ended the argument, sending the entire section into a fit of giggles.

“No, the most pointless thing I’ve ever seen is in my car,” Arin said though giggles. “My fucking car has a power sunroof, but crank windows.” This renewed laughter in the girls surrounding him, and he laughed alongside them. “Who the fuck pays extra for a sunroof but not power windows? It’s not like it’s a super old car either, it’s a 2003. Like what the hell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, my car actually is like that. it makes me so mad


End file.
